


Who wants to live forever?

by FredAndGeorgeForever



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coffee, Community: Jantolution, M/M, Music, Queen (Band) References, Queen - Freeform, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredAndGeorgeForever/pseuds/FredAndGeorgeForever
Summary: Some particular kind of music is giving Jack a trip down memory lane
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Who wants to live forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story that just kind of happened while listening to this song

It had been a quiet morning, UNIT hadn’t called yet. The Queen hadn’t called up in distress about an alien invasion the tabloids said happened. Although the Queen was scheduled to call this afternoon he didn’t think it would be an unpleasant call. The Queen was actually rather a sweetheart compared to UNIT. With a smile, Jack leapt up as he heard the first siren go off and the cogwheel open. It was almost 8 in the morning and his favourite time of the morning was just walking in. Ianto Jones, quiet and with a perfectly straight suit - as ever - walked inside. His eyes travelled across the room where he could see Ianto hanging up his coat, it had been raining all morning, and a rough manly hand went through his wet hair. Droplets of water flew through the air as Ianto finally made its way further into the hub. Jack watched as Ianto walked towards the coffee machine, weirdly enough, he saw him caress the machine before prepping it so some decent coffee would come out of it. Patiently he waited until Ianto, armed with two cups of heavenly coffee, made his way into his office. Immediately he knew something was going on as for the first time, Jack heard his favourite Welshman humming along to something. The first thing he noticed was that Ianto had two little buds into his ears. The string that was attached to it disappeared somewhere in his suit pocket and he was all too happy to get it out of there. Politely Ianto set Jack’s cup down before he sat down on the seat opposite Jack’s and plugged the earbuds out of his ears. The captain could only stare at what had happened in front of his eyes. For a few minutes, he’d heard the sweet music aloud and nostalgia had taken over his mind.  
‘’Hello to you too, Jack.’’ Ianto eventually told him after he’d emptied his own mug and set it down on the coaster that had appeared some time ago. First, there had been only one, but quickly after they’d decided to give this relationship a real go a second coaster had appeared. Now they always drank their first cup of coffee together in the morning. So domestic.  
‘’Yeah, hi,’’ Jack said and shook his head a little to bring himself back to the present. His mind had gone to places and times long gone. To people long buried deep under the ground.  
‘’So, have a nice night?’’ Ianto asked, Jack had told Ianto, just before he left for the night, that he was going to be weevil hunting.  
‘’mhmhm…’’ Jack answered without really knowing what he was saying or answering to.  
‘’Jack? Hello? Jack?’’ Ianto said waving his hand frantically in front of Jack's face. The older man didn't even flinch. Deciding it would probably take a while for his lover to escape from his mind Ianto plugged the earbuds back in and pressed play on his mp3 player. The beautiful voice of Freddie Mercury filled his ears and he listened to the band he loved so much. Bending over the table he picked some of Jack’s already finished paperwork and began to read through it. The filing would get later. He was halfway through the report of when the Liethgen had visited their small planet and had tried to kidnap all the dogs, when Jack came by and smiled his normal energetic smile at him.  
‘’So… mind telling me what just happened?’’ His lover asked as he lay down the file on the table and switched off his mp3.  
‘’Aahh, just a trip down memory lane. It was your music that triggered it.’’ Jack exclaimed and tried to take a sip of his coffee but revolted back as the black liquid had turned stone cold.  
‘’How could my taste in music have anything to do with it?’’ He asked confused as to what Jack was trying to explain.  
‘’Queen. That band. I… knew them very well. Did you know that I was the inspiration for the song: Who wants to live forever? Quite the honour actually, but of course they couldn’t ever tell anyone else that.’’ Jack began to explain.  
‘’That’s nice to hear, but give me a kiss before the others arrive’’ Ianto said and walked towards Jack and began to heatedly kiss him.  
‘’OI loverboys! A time and a place!’’ Came Owen’s voice from the door. An agitated Owen walked away towards the medical bay and left the pair of them alone.  
‘’He’s so going to get decaf,’’ Ianto mumbled while he tried regaining his breath. Quickly Ianto climbed down from Jack’s lap.  
‘’Tell me all about it later. Maybe over dinner?’’ Ianto asked.  
‘’It’s a date!’’ Came the quick response of his lover.  
‘’Oh and Ianto, just in advance, there’s no reason to get jealous.’’ Jack said quickly before Ianto walked out of the door. He threw the young man a smile and closed the door behind him. He had a call to make, one that had been long overdue. And maybe it would cheer Ianto up to hear the voice of one of the Queen band members.


End file.
